


Watching the Sky

by mrs_pennylane



Series: The Gay Adventures of Allen Hynek and Michael Quinn [2]
Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: Allen is a nerd, Canon Divergence, Fluff, He is also passionate about astronomy, M/M, Mars is a very interesting planet, Michael listen to Allen being an astronomy freak, Two saucer bois talking about the sky, saucer bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_pennylane/pseuds/mrs_pennylane
Summary: Allen takes Michael into his world, showing him an astronomical phenomenon that drove him to astronomy. Slowly, they start to bond even more.At the same time, Allen starts getting more attracted to the captain and even experiences a bit of gay panic.





	Watching the Sky

When Allen arrived at home later that day, he felt all muscles tense and rigid. Dealing with the Project Blue Book cases was proving to be more stressful than he anticipated, specially when you add the crazy locals who were nervous about the incidents. Not to mention Evelyn Meyers, who allegedly killed herself after she gave him an envelope sent from the strange man following him. It was all a real mess and Allen started to feel a headache blossoming right on his temple. On top of all that (because things could get worse and of course they did), he was starting to feel strange and funny towards the captain - no, strike that - _Michael,_ after they shared a bed and he woke up with his arm around the captain’s hips and a lot closer than they should have been.

Michael didn’t say anything on the morning after, which was a blessing and a curse but nothing could erase from Allen’s mind the feeling of waking up next to the man, a very masculine fragrance impregnated on his pajamas and pillow. Throughout the day, he had forgotten that fact and as he dressed in his pajamas later to sleep, he was immediately taken back to that night in that hotel room, his finger touching Michael’s hand. Goddamn, Mimi was laid next to him and he was having awkward _horny_ thoughts about a _man_.

He looked up to the sky, sat in his front yard, a billion stars above him. Tonight is the opposition of Mars and he had bought a telescope to show Joel how cool it was to see the sky a bit closer to him. Watching the opposition of Mars was what got Allen into astronomy when he was a kid and he wanted to see if his child, blood of his blood, would like it as well. Joel ran towards the telescope with a big smile on his face and Allen took his time, explaining everything he had read a hundred times when he contracted scarlet fever and a few hundred times more when he was at college, watching as Joel’s eyes widened in fascination. The boy had stayed outside way past his bedtime, asking question and looking through the telescope.

Now Allen was there, all alone, wondering if he really knew that much about the sky as he thought he did. At first he was convinced that he was there working for Blue Book only to prove what he and the world knew - aliens didn’t exist. But now, he wasn’t so sure what he knew, at least when it came to the reports they had already investigated. Allen was about to get up when he saw a car parking in front of his house. From inside, exited a man in Air-Force uniform.

“Good evening, Allen.” Michael said. Allen noticed that he didn’t use the nickname “doc” but instead his name, just as they had agreed.

“Good evening, Michael.” Allen answered, watching as the captain approached him.

“Watcha you doing sat on the grass?”

“Watching the sky, as usual. Tonight is the opposition of Mars and I bought this-” Allen indicated the telescope positioned to his left. “- to show Joel the moment Mars and the Earth are close to each other.”

Michael chuckled, nodding his head. “That is very _you._  Can I join in?”

“Of course.” Allen moved from his spot and Michael sat next to him. It didn’t go missing to Allen that he was wearing the same perfume from the night they slept next to each other. It was such a good fragrance that Allen had to close his eyes and smile.

“What is it?” When Allen opened his eyes, the captain was looking at him questioningly.

“Nothing.” Allen shrugged. They stayed there for a minute or two just looking at the sky in complete silence. Allen liked to be near the captain, liked how he could be a soothing presence whenever a situation became tense, even though he was a tough military man.

Michael turned to him, his beautiful brown eyes catching the professor’s attention. “Are you going to show me that ‘opposition of Mars’ thing?”

“You want to see it?” Allen’s eyes widened in surprise. “I thought you didn’t exactly care about astronomy.”

“Well, I don’t understand most of the things you say, you speak in ‘Allen Hynek language’ but I enjoy hearing them.” The professor had to chuckle at Michael’s words. Honestly, the captain looked very handsome there next to him, a wide smile on his lips.

“‘ _Allen Hynek language_ ’?” Allen asked, amused.

“Yes, you speak in Hynekism.” At that, Allen laughed out loud and was followed by Michael, who softly hit the professor’s arm. They laughed non-stop for a few seconds until it faded away, remaining only occasional giggles.

“I didn’t know you were creating a terminology for me.” Allen pointed out, cleaning his wet eyes from laughter.

“You are quite the alien to study, Allen.” Michael smiled and got up, cleaning the grass from his trousers. “Would you mind showing me, then?”

“Of course.” Allen got up too, walking towards the telescope. He indicated the eyepiece and Michael leaned forward, his eyes finding the little hole on the device. “The opposition of Mars is the moment when the Earth and Mars are the closest to each other. When I say the closest, it’s still very far, you know.”

“How far?” Quinn asked.

“More than 57 millions of kilometers.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, I know.” Allen watched as Michael kept looking at the sky through the telescope. “So, um… Both the Earth and Mars orbit the sun but the Earth is closer, so the trip is faster. When Mars is doing one trip, the Earth is already on the second one.”

“Fast little devil.” Quinn joked absentmindedly and Allen laughed.

“Yes, because it’s just closer. Sometimes they are on opposite sides of the sun and very far but other times, like now, they catch up and the Earth passes close to Mars.” Allen continued to explain and watched as Michael raised his eyes from the device.

“Does it happen very often?”

“Oh yes, every 26 months. But-” Allen walked towards Michael and rested next to him, who lowered his eyes to the eyepiece again. “There is an even more interesting phenomenon. There is something we call the perihelic opposition, which is when Mars is closest to the sun, and every 16 or 17 years Mars gets the closest to the sun and the Earth at the same time. Right now, you can see Mars’ surface from close.”

“What are those black spots there?”

“Roughly speaking, those are rocks covered by sand. There is a lot of sand in Mars.”

“It’s red.” Michael stated and Allen hummed.

“It is.”

“Wow, I am seeing Mars. It’s actual fucking Mars!” Allen heard the excitement in the captain’s voice and he felt proud that he could make him interested in astronomy. Everyone should have their moment watching the skies.

“Have you ever thought about teaching these things to kids?” Michael asked and the professor turned to look at him.

“What?”

“You should give some lectures in schools about astronomy, show the kids what they see when they look up in the sky.” Michael explained, his index finger pointing up.

“I don’t think children would like it.” Allen answered, adjusting his glasses. He thought he was a boring guy, sure he couldn’t keep a group of children’s attention. Sometimes even Joel was bored of some things Allen tried to teach him and he was very interested in science.

“Of course they would! What you just showed me was really interesting and I _saw Mars_.” Michael stepped away from the telescope and smiled at Allen. The professor felt his cheeks burning at the intensity of that smile, how Michael’s eyes smiled too when his lips did, how he looked years younger than the war hero who presented himself while investigating the Blue Book cases.

“I’ve already thought about it…” Allen started shyly. “But I am not cool enough.”

Michael laughed and nodded his head. “Doc, if you allow me to call you that right now… You are very cool. Especially if you talk in Hynekism!”

Allen laughed and sat again on the grass, and Michael followed him. “Ok, it’s settled then.”

“Great.” Michael seemed so satisfied to have convinced him that he was indeed interesting that Allen decided to drop the subject. When they looked up to the sky again, they could see the little red spot that was Mars and Allen wanted to thank the universe and science for the opposition that happened tonight. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have been able to show Michael a bit of his world.

“Hey, Allen.” The captain’s soft voice called Allen’s attention and he turned to look at him, catching his gentle brown eyes that had seen a lot during the war. When Allen started hearing him talking about his experience, he knew it wasn’t common for the captain to bear his heart and speak about his feelings. Allen felt even honored to be considered this trustworthy.

“Yes, Michael?” He answered, meeting the captain’s softness with his own.

“I didn’t get the chance to thank you for that night-” He started but Allen shook his head.

“There is no need to thank.” Allen didn’t exactly want to talk about it because every single time he remembered a new detail that made his heart ache.

“There is. You were sensible and you made me feel safe, which is a lot. I am grateful that I decided to talk about my trauma because otherwise we wouldn’t have bonded this way.”

Well, Michael was right. “You welcome, then.”

Quinn smiled again, showing his teeth this time. He grabbed Allen’s hand and lightly squeezed it before letting go. It was so fast that Allen only felt Michael’s warmth for a second before it was all gone and cold.

“I should go.” Michael whispered and got up, fixing his clothes. “See you tomorrow?”

“Sure.”

“Great. Have a good night.” Michael turned around and walked towards the car before he stopped and turned his head, saying a bit louder. “We should do this more often.”

“We definitely should.” Allen answered, feeling his heart warming at the prospect of them spending more time together talking about other thing that wasn’t Project Blue Book related. “Have a good night too.”

Quinn tilted his head and entered the car. The professor watched his captain go, a strange feeling of emptiness filling his body and soul but that he knew it would only last for a night before he went to work on the next day and found Michael Quinn in uniform, good looking and offering Allen a cup of steaming hot coffee. If that didn’t steal a man’s heart, then he damn well didn’t know what would.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna have a chat, leave suggestions, ask for prompts or simply leave a message, I have a [tumblr!](http://mrs-pennylane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
